


Parting Words

by keycat



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, Knife Play, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycat/pseuds/keycat
Summary: After months of flirting and suggestive comments, Gray finally admits to Maxson and Danse that he's siding with the Institute. Maxson and Danse don't take it all that well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those things where I was stuck at work and just wanted to write something to pass the time. Does not follow any of my existing canon (Dangerous Games or Made of Steel).
> 
> I apologize if this touches any nerves, but I will say that the tags are pretty clear about what's going on here, so please be aware of that before you come after me with torches and pitchforks. >>;

“So that’s it, then?” Maxson’s voice was hard, it was almost shaking with barely contained rage at the mercenary who stood nonchalantly in front of him, who had the  _ audacity  _ to wear an officer’s uniform, in his presence, no less… “After everything we’ve done for you, your loyalty still lies with the Institute?”

Gray shrugged. “I guess so.”

Danse, who had been leaning against the door, standing guard, stepped forward, his fists already raised in front of him, but Maxson held up a hand to stop him. “I’ll handle this, Danse.”

Gray looked over his shoulder at the paladin, who was having a much harder time containing his anger. “You ought to muzzle your dog before someone gets bit.”

“Danse!” Maxson snapped; he hadn’t even made it back to his position against the door before he’d stepped forward again, he’d crossed more than half the distance between Gray and himself this time before stopping in his tracks at Maxson’s command. “I said, I’ll handle this.”

Gray nodded, looking as though a sudden realization were dawning over him. “Ah, I get it. I _ thought _ you two were fucking. For some reason, though, I figured  _ he  _ was the one giving orders.”

Maxson didn’t stop Danse this time; he crossed the space between them in just three long strides and swept Gray into a chokehold. Maxson wasn’t far behind, before Gray could reach up to try and fight Danse off, he’d taken both of Gray’s wrists and crossed them over his chest, pinning them in place with one hand while he used the other to clamp down firmly over Gray’s mouth and nose. “I should kill you right here,” he said, and Gray thrashed at the both of them.

“ _ Go ahead,”  _ he snarled against Maxson’s hand, and Maxson pressed down harder while Danse squeezed his neck tighter.

“I think you’re more useful to me alive than dead for now, though,” Maxson said, and Danse slackened slightly. “Danse, what do you think?”

Danse craned his neck to get a better look at Gray, who was trying to hide that he was desperately fighting for air, he could feel his strength draining but he couldn’t show it... “For now. But only for now.”

“You’re right.” Maxson put both hands over Gray’s wrists, and he gasped for breath as Maxson’s hand retreated.

“You’d be better off...killing me and...fucking my corpse,” Gray said between deep lungfuls of air.

Maxson furrowed his brow. “I don’t know what you take us for. Danse,” he said, giving a curt nod to Danse, who acknowledged with a clipped “ _ yes, sir _ ” and backed up to Maxson’s bunk, dragging Gray along with him, where he threw the mercenary onto his back and quickly arranged himself so that Gray’s head was rested in his lap, his arms twisted behind his head and held in place by Danse.

Maxson stepped over Gray, sitting painfully on his thighs. He threw his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor in a heap and digging his fingers into Gray's thighs, making him wince and shy away. “Easily the thing I hated most about you, from the minute you stepped aboard my airship, was that you thought you could get away with wearing that uniform in front of me.” He drew his knife from his boot and pressed the flat of the blade against Gray’s groin. He swept it back and forth, creating friction between Gray’s cock and the fabric of his uniform, who grunted and yanked at Danse’s iron grip.

Danse suddenly passed Gray’s wrists off to just one hand, with his other, he tweaked a nipple through Gray’s uniform, pulling at it and rubbing it between his fingers, and Gray twitched under the assault; the muscles of his back tensed and his pelvis involuntarily arched slightly. Danse switched to the other, pinching hard and making Gray draw a sharp hiss of air between his teeth.

“Just-- _ ungh _ \--just fuck me and get it over with,” Gray gasped; he could feel Danse growing hard against his forearms, he tried to rub against it; if he could get Danse erect, then maybe the games would be over and done with, but Danse caught on quicker than Gray expected and he signaled wordlessly to Maxson, who stopped what he was doing and brought the flat of his knife against Gray’s balls with a sharp  _ smack _ .

“ _ Aaugh! _ ” Gray jerked as he felt the pain radiate into his stomach and down his legs. “ _ Shit…” _

“Danse?” Maxson said, leaning forward and taking the neck tab of Gray’s uniform between his fingers. “I’m getting tired of listening to him.”

“Agreed,” Danse said, and Gray felt Danse’s torso rotate to one side, but he was too focused on Maxson slowly pulling the zipper of his uniform to his navel. In one swift movement, he’d flayed open the last few inches of Gray’s uniform, and his cock sprang free, already partially erect.

“Well, well,” Maxson said, slapping it from side to side gently with his fingers, admiring its girth. “You’ve got some competition, Danse.”

A medkit snapped open with a bit more force than was probably intended, and Gray looked up briefly, only to feel Danse force a large metal ring into his mouth, fitting it behind his teeth, and buckling the leather strap around the back of his head with one hand. 

“You’d better get this off of me,” Gray said around the gag, already feeling himself start to drool. Danse ignored him and began rubbing Gray’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, tucking a finger into his mouth, slipping it back out and skimming it over his lip again, now slick with saliva. Gray tried to twist away, but Danse was stronger, he held him in place with one hand, his palm and pinky finger curled around Gray’s chin while he resumed fucking the mercenary’s mouth with his remaining fingers. Meanwhile, Maxson had settled himself in between Gray’s legs, spreading them wide to the point that Gray could swear he felt something in his thighs rip, he’d never been flexible, not even when he was young--

“Danse,” Maxson said again.

“Here,” Danse said, passing something to Maxson over Gray that he didn’t see, but it quickly became apparent what it was when he felt a pressure against his hole. Maxson worked his greased fingers in and out, adding a second far too quickly and he immediately began scissoring them inside of Gray, who cried out in a mix of pleasure and indignity and anger. His untouched cock ached; it stood straight up, away from his belly, twitching and swaying under the combined assault from Maxson and Danse.

Maxson grasped his own cock with his other hand, stroking it and slicking it with oil as he went, and Gray’s breathing picked up, his pulse hammered in his neck, he  _ wanted  _ Maxson inside him, he wanted relief from the rapidly mounting pressure building inside him--

As if he could read his mind, Maxson slid his fingers out of Gray and cradled his balls, bouncing them over his palm. “Beg me for it, you worthless scavver.”

Danse pulled away, leaving Gray free, but he snorted and shook his head. “You’ll have to kill me.”

“In due time,” Maxson said, teasing Gray’s entrance with the head of his dick while Danse pinched at Gray’s now-exposed nipple, squeezing it hard enough that it would probably be bruised later. Gray let out a frustrated groan and his traitorous body bucked in anticipation of Maxson’s dick, he tried to rock his hips just so in order to take Maxson to the hilt, but with every tilt and jerk of his hips, Maxson pulled further away.

“Just do it,” Gray said after realizing that Maxson could play this game forever; if he didn’t get it from Gray, he had Danse. He’d be dead soon anyway, what did it matter if he didn’t go out with dignity? Who would know? “Fuck me, come on, just do it.”

“And what?” Maxson asked.

“Please,” Gray said, indignant.

“Please,  _ what _ ?”

“Please, sir.”

“You will refer to me as sir for the remainder of our little encounter, or I stop, do you understand?”

Gray felt his face and neck flush with anger. “Yes. Sir.”

Maxson smirked and drove his cock deep into Gray, who yelled in surprise, but it was cut off by Danse, who clapped his hand over Gray’s mouth and held him in place while Maxson situated himself better, he sat up onto his knees and took Gray by the thighs and used them to fuck the older man harder, harder, Gray felt his body was going to come apart, he moaned into Danse’s hand and--

“Arthur,” Danse said. “Careful. He’s going to come soon.”

Maxson pulled out completely and took in Gray’s tortured expression; he screwed his eyes shut and all but screamed against Danse’s hand.

“Danse, you’ve been so patient,” Maxson said, his cheeks bright with color, his forehead dripping sweat. “Why don’t you take care of him and then finish me off?”

“Yes, sir.”

Gray was suddenly roughly deposited onto the floor and situated onto his knees, his bare chest pressed against the edge of Maxson’s bunk while Danse taped Gray’s arms into position behind his head. Gray had to simply watch as Danse stripped--his body was long and heavily muscled and as he stepped out of his uniform all Gray could think of was how much he suddenly wanted him--and sank onto the bed next to Maxson, taking Maxson in his arms and kissing him deeply; after a moment, Maxson had Danse on all fours and before long, his cock was buried deep inside the paladin. Danse took the railing at the head of the bunk for leverage and rocked backwards as Maxson slammed into him, over and over, he fisted his fingers in Danse’s hair and pulled back; Danse threw his head back with a groan and reached back to grasp his own cock, pumping in time with Maxson’s thrusts.

“Shitshit _ shit--” _ Maxson hissed, he arched his back and rammed against Danse one last time before his body went rigid and his voice faded to a single note as he emptied into his lover. He rolled onto his bunk, spent, and indicated Gray. “Go ahead. He’s yours.”

Danse stroked himself a few more times before approaching Gray and unbuckling his gag. He tossed it onto the bed behind him and took Gray by the jaw. “If you bite me, I’ll kill you right now.” 

Gray didn’t answer, instead, he worked his jaw open and closed, he was so sore, but before he could finish, Danse had taken him by the hair and forced his cock down Gray’s throat. Gray made a choking sound as he adjusted to Danse’s length, he bobbed his head and ran his tongue over the head, his every instinct said to bite down but  _ fuck  _ he wanted to feel Danse come down his throat, he wanted it bad, and maybe if he managed to take it all they’d let him get off. Unlikely, but…

“Oh,  _ Christ… _ ” Danse murmured, thrusting into Gray’s mouth, holding him steady by his hair, he was pulling so tight that Gray could feel his eyes watering. He could feel Danse picking up speed, his own body was jerked back and forth and then held still as Danse reached his climax, coming in hot waves down Gray’s throat, who sputtered and only managed to swallow half of it; the rest coated his face and he bent to try and wipe himself clean on his uniform but he just couldn’t reach…

“I think I like him better like this,” Danse said, exhausted, sitting down next to Maxson, who pulled him close and sighed contently.

“Mm. Much better,” Maxson said. “Tell you what, Walsh. You did alright. You’re free to go, for now.”

“Next time we find you, though,” Danse warned. “We’ll kill you on the spot.”

Maxson produced his knife, took Gray by the elbow, and sliced cleanly through the tape that bound his arms. He let them fall to his sides, the rush of blood was painful but he didn’t dare rub the feeling back into them, not in front of these two, he wouldn’t give them that satisfaction.

“Now get out of my sight. Before I change my mind,” Maxson said, tossing his knife aside. Gray glanced down at his ruined uniform and scowled. He held it together as best he could and tucked his painfully hard cock down one leg of his uniform.

“Next time will be different, that’s for sure,” he muttered as he slunk from the room.


End file.
